WBUJ
by Another Bechloe Shipper
Summary: PP1 AU - Chloe is the radio station manager. Bechloe Week 2019 Day 2 - Coworkers


Beca walked into the radio station for her internship. It was possibly the one bright spot in what was already shaping up to be a shitty freshman year of college. She really hated that her father had basically forced her to go to college. He'd left her and her mother, and he'd decided to step up and parent her after moving three thousand miles away. She was glad she'd at least gone to the activities fair. The a cappella group was weird, but the redhead handing out flyers was awfully cute. She felt the other girl's icy stare and decided that a cappella was definitely lame, and she was definitely not joining a group led by someone who already looked like she wanted to kill her. She was relieved when she saw the campus radio station had a booth and was offering internships.

She walked up to the deejay booth and was transfixed. That cute redhead was in the booth. She turned toward Beca, winking. Beca knew she'd been caught staring.

"Hey. You been there long?" she asked.

"Uh, no. I...was...just..." She approached the booth.

"Sorry, but freshman aren't allowed in the booth."

Beca stood back and muttered an apology.

"It's cool. I'm Chloe - Station Manager. You're Beca, right?"

Beca nodded.

A brown-haired boy rushed in. "And I'm Jesse."

"I'm Chloe, and you're late."

Jesse turned to Beca. "Hey, I know you!"

Beca looked back. "He doesn't." She'd seen his face before, but she didn't really _know_ him.

"Okay. You two can figure that out while you're stacking CD's. And when you're done, there's more. You're going to be spending a lot of time together, so please...no sex on the desk. I've been burned before."

Beca made a face. Chloe went back to the booth.

"Hey, I do know you. I sang to you."

"Yeah, yeah. That means nothing," said Beca. "This sucks. I came here to play music, not stack it."

"Yeah, well I am loving this!" exclaimed Jesse as he stacked a CD, a super fake smile on his face.

"You're so weird."

"Yeah, I am. But we're going to be best friends and eventually lovers."

"Please don't say 'lovers.'" Beca winced at the term. She never was a fan of that word.

"I'm going to be a Treble, and I won't have time for you then."

"Wow," said Beca. "So you're a weirdo and you're super lame."

"A cappella isn't lame. You'll be a drooling mess when you hear me sing."

"I doubt that."

Beca shook her head and went back to stacking CD's. Jesse was funny, but there was no way on earth she was ever going to sleep with him, or any man for that matter. Chloe, on the other hand...probably would never be interested in a freshman. Beca tried to push the thought out of her mind. She'd just admire the girl when she worked at the radio station. There wasn't any harm in that, was there?

* * *

_One month later_

Beca's father surprised her one morning when she'd slept in – accidentally on purpose – and missed her philosophy class. That class was stupid, and the crazy hippie teacher probably had no idea who Beca was anyway. He'd come to her dorm and gotten on her for not attending class. He insisted that Beca would like college if she joined a club and made some friends. She rolled her eyes at the suggestion, but the man knew her better than she thought. He'd dangled just the right thing in front of her. He'd agreed to help her move to LA after her freshman year if she joined a club and made friends and still hated college.

She went to her internship. Jesse was still trying to win her affection. He'd been making silly faces to mock the CD and vinyl record covers to make Beca laugh. It worked – sometimes.

Chloe walked out of the booth. "Hey, Jesse, I'm starving, so..."

"You want me to get you lunch. You should lay off the burgers, though. You won't be twenty-two forever."

Chloe lifted her shirt to reveal toned abs. Beca turned her gaze away the second Chloe saw her staring. She chastised herself for getting caught staring again. She was definitely going to get thrown out of the internship for ogling the station manager.

"I'm good. I do a _lot_ of cardio." She winked at Beca. "A _lot._" She shook her ass at Beca and shot her another wink.

"Yeah, I think she's good," said Beca, unable to hide her smile.

Jesse opened his mouth to say something but shut it instead. "Right. I'll be back," he said as Chloe handed him some money for food. He left the radio station without saying anything else.

"So, Beca," said Chloe. "How do you like it here?"

Beca was surprised that Chloe was talking to her, a lowly freshman. "Well, stacking CD's is...not the most exciting job, but..." Beca trailed off. She didn't want to come across as a whiner.

"I meant at Barden. Have you made friends?"

Beca shrugged. "Not really."

"A cappella auditions are this afternoon. You really should consider it."

"I don't sing."

"I've heard you. You have a great voice."

Beca furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?"

"I've heard you sing to yourself when you're stacking CD's and Jesse isn't around to distract you."

"I didn't realize I was doing that," Beca said, her cheeks warm.

"I figured you didn't. You really should audition. Like I told you, we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies-"

"Whose dream it is to return to the nationals at Lincoln Center," Beca finished for her.

"So you remembered."

"Yeah, I guess I did," said Beca. She remembered the bargain she'd made with her father that morning. "Okay, I'll audition."

"Awes!" said Chloe.

"Yeah, awes," said Beca, hoping that was short for "awesome."

Chloe went to go back into the booth. Beca called out to her. "Hey, Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"I have a new mix," she said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a flash drive.

"Sure. I'll put it with the others," said Chloe as she went into the booth.

Beca felt a bit dejected. Chloe never played her stuff. She wasn't sure the girl even listened to any of her mixes.

* * *

Beca auditioned for the Bellas. She did her own song, largely to annoy the blonde from the activities fair. She figured Chloe was on her side, and she got a bit of guilty pleasure out of pushing the other woman's buttons.

Sure enough, Beca was accepted to the Bellas. She could have done without having a hood placed over her head, being told to drink "the blood of the sisters" that was really Boone's Farm, and having to make an absurd oath involving having her vocal cords ripped out by wolves. Well, Beca wouldn't be having sexual relations with a Treblemaker unless the group began inviting women. Either way, she was "joining in" and that would hopefully be enough to shut her father up about college.

Things improved a bit when everyone was taken to a party. Beca realized quickly that it was only for a cappella group members, so it was kind of lame. Still, there was free booze, so it couldn't be all bad.

Beca had barely commented to another new Bella that she didn't even know what she was doing there when she heard Jesse call her. _I guess he got into the Treblemakers, _she thought.

"Beca! Beca! Be-caw!" Beca rolled her eyes at the terrible nickname. "Do my eyes deceive me, or are you a Barden Bella?"

Beca shook her head. "No." It was obvious that he was right, though, so Jesse continued.

"You're one of those a cappella girls, and I'm one of those a cappella boys, and we're going to have aca-children. It's inevitable."

"You're really drunk right now. I don't think you're going to remember any of this."

"I'm not drunk at all. You're just blurry."

"You okay? Can you pass a sobriety test right now?" Beca tried to gently push him down, but Jesse quickly returned to a standing position. He offered her a drink, and she readily agreed. She was definitely going to need some alcohol to get through the evening with these people.

Chloe walked up to her as Jesse was leaving. She grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her so they were face-to-face, barely an inch apart.

"Hi! I'm so glad that I met you. I think that we're going to be really fast friends."

"Well, you'll be seeing a lot of me between this and the radio station, so..."

"Or we could be more than just friends?"

"What? I'm just a freshman."

"So? You're at least eighteen, right?"

"Yes."

"I know what I like, and you're not too young in my opinion."

Beca pulled back a little, feeling really awkward being this close to Chloe's face. "But, I thought I was just a CD and record-stacking lackey to you."

"I listened to your music today while Aubrey and I were discussing who to invite to the group. It's really good. I might actually make an exception to my 'no freshman in the booth' rule just for you. Anyway, I think Aubrey's a little pissed at me for insisting we invite you, but she'll get over it."

"Oh. Why?"

"She doesn't like your tattoos or ear spike. But I got her to see things my way. Let's just say she has her own Bella she insisted on inviting." Chloe gestured toward Aubrey, who was very obviously staring at the cleavage of the tall brunette Bella whose name Beca couldn't remember.

"Nice."

"Yeah. So...what do you think?"

Beca closed the distance between the two of them, kissing Chloe tentatively at first. Chloe quickly deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, Chloe said, "I like the way you answer."


End file.
